dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Cranz
|birthplace = Grapevine, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active }}Cynthia Cranz (born March 3, 1969 in Grapevine, Texas) is an American voice actress who works for anime series at FUNimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000. She's best known for voicing Chi-Chi in the Dragon Ball series, Botan in Yu Yu Hakusho, Chieko in Princess Jellyfish, and Mitch Tennison in Case Closed. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Teen Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief, Melee (ep. 81), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief, Social Worker (ep. 16), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Mitzi Nohara (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Botan, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Karin (Original Dub) **Hokuto's Mother (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Mitch Tennyson, Angie Sebastian, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Chi-Chi, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Hisae Kamayai, Shiori (ep. 28) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Young Zoro (ep. 2), Onion, Bell-mère, Miss Father's Day, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Kisa's Mother, Mii, Aunt (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Paninya *''Soul Eater'' (2003-2004) - Lisa *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Mika (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryoko's Mother (ep. 2), Yōko (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Kai's Aunt (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Lilith Sahl *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Receptionist, Kurogane's Mother (ep. 40), Princess Suwa (ep. 41), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Saori Shirahama *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Hina Usami, Twin Girl A (ep. 9) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Tsurara Shirayuki *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Townsfolk (ep. 15), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 19), Emissary (eps. 37-39), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 42), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Paninya *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Justina Albright *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Chieko, Chiyoko *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Grisha's Mother, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Chi-Chi *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Emiko, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 11a) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Alumi OVAs & Specials *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Diana *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Bell-mère, Onion Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mai (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Chi-Chi, Baby Broly, Mrs. Brief (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Chi-Chi (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Botan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Baby Broly *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Chi-Chi, Lady 1, Woman 1 *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Mitch Tennyson *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Mitch Tennyson *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Mitch Tennyson *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Mitch Tennyson *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Mitch Tennyson *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Mitch Tennyson *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Miss Father's Day *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Rika Jinnouchi *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Chi-Chi External Links *Cynthia Cranz at the Internet Movie Database *Cynthia Cranz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios